Glad You Came Yet Potter?
by Kyo Hinamoto
Summary: This is what happens when I write a Drarry based off of a song. This story is based off of the song 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. THIS IS NOT FINISHED!


Drarry. Glad You Came by The Wanted. Oneshot-Songfic.

It was that time of year again. Hufflepuff was throwing their 'We survived the first month of school party'. This year it was said that it would be the biggest and best party ever thrown at Hogwarts. Everyone was excited, except for maybe one person. Harry Potter. The rest of the eighth years were beyond ready to have a party. Harry however, just wasnt sure. He had never been very good at "partying" seeing as Hermione had kept him and Ron away from every party that had ever happened by insisting that they study. But this time even Hermione had encouraged Harry to go. It was about an hour before the party started before anyone could get him to budge from his place by the fire. He wasnt exactly cold he just enjoyed the fire's extra warmth. The common room was mostly empty seeing as fifth years and above were getting ready for the party and anyone younger than that was either getting ready for bed or devising ways to get into the party. Even Ron and Hermione had left him sometime ago to get dressed and freshen up. It was hermione though who had come back a short time later to sit next to Harry and try and convince him one last time to come and get ready for a night of fun.

"Harry please won't you think about coming to the party?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him on the Gryffindor red sofa.

"Hermione I have thought about it. Parties just aren't my style. You know that." Harry gave her a pleading look willing her to understand. But Hermione was having none of his lame excuses.

"Harry, honestly I don't care if they're your stlye or not, they're not exactly mine either, but I think it'll do you some good." Hermione simled at him and stood. This is when Harry really looked at Hermione for the first time in ages. She was wearing a black skirt and a pink form fitting top. She honestly looked nice. Her brown bushy hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs hung playfully around her face. She had put some makeup on, Harry noticed but not enough to overshadow her natural beauty. Harry could see what Ron found in Hermione easily, but he only ever thought of the girl as his friend. Harry shook his head at her and opened his mouth to say more when Ron appeared on his other side bouncing with excitement.

"Mate you have GOT to come to this party. I just recieved word from George that he supplied enough firewhisky to get the entire school drunk." This earned him a glare from Hermione but she quickly smiled at him and then back down at Harry.

"Ron I really don't think.." Harry was quickly cut off by Ron

"Harry just think of all the things you could get away with tonight." Ron gave his best friend a pointed look.

"I dunno what you're..." Harry stammered knowing full well what his friend ment. He looked to Hermione for help but she had suddenly become interested in her fingernails, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh come on mate at least show up for a little while?" It seemed as though Ron and Hermione were not going to give in so Harry sighed slowly deciding to give his friends what they wanted. How bad could it be really?

"Fine but just for a bit and I'm not showing up right away I have no intention on becoming the star of this party I want to slip in unnoticed after everyone has had a bit to drink you know? And don't you two dare tell anyone I'm coming at all. Got it?" Harry stared from one shocked face to the next making sure they both understood. They both nodded quicky and hugged him at the same time. Hermione was the one to pull herself together first.

"We promise we won't say a word Harry." She looked at Ron who shook his head in agreement.

"Not a single word." Ron winked at him and Harry groaned rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"I think we're going to head down to the party now Harry. But you promise you'll show up later?" Hermione asked one last time turning towards the portrait hole.

"I promise." Harry nodded at her and Ron and watched them leave behind a couple of sixth year girls who kept looking back to see if Harry was going to follow.

Harry sighed and shook his head. How in the world had he gotten dragged into this party? Oh right he had the best friends ever. He gave a short laugh and continued to look into the fire. he supposed it really wasnt going to be so bad if he arrived a tad later than everyone else. and it would help if what Ron had said was true. If people really were going to get drunk maybe he wouldn't be noticed as quickly. But then again he thought, maybe he would be. He groaned again and threw his head against the back of the plush sofa. He was so not going to enjoy this.

After about an hour of sulikng Harry stood up and stretched. If he started to get ready now then by the time he got there most everyone who was going whould be there and hopefully drunk enough to not notice him. Harry made his way up the steps to his dorm room and grabbed his things for a quick shower.

Harry turned the steaming water full on and let it soak away all of his thoughts for just a moment. But all too soon they returned and with full force. He was dreading to make his way to the party and even more so to step into it. Harry continued to let the water flow over him and thought maybe he could just stay in here the whole night. But he had in fact made a promise to Ron and Hermione, so with that thought in his head he stepped out from under the hot spray and wrapped a large fluffy towel around him and headed back to the dorm room. He quickly cast a drying charm over himself and set about finding clothes suitable to wear. He decided that he would go with something darker in color to hopefully blend in with the shadows.

Harry stood up with mutiple items of clothing in his hands to try when he noticed a bottle sitting on his bedside table. He set the clothes down as he picked up the bottle. It had a small note covering the lable but harry was certain he knew what it was.

"Harry,

George decided you would need this before the party and me Hermione agree. Cheers mate!

-Ron"

Harry peeled the note from the label and sure enough the word firewhisky was beaming at him. Harry didn't spare a thought, and in one swift movement poued the entie contents of the bottle down his thoat. It burned pleasantly as he set the bottle back down on his bedside table and turned back to the clothes he had picked out.

A couple of minutes later a nervous yet slighty buzzing Harry Potter stood in front of the dorm room mirror making sure he looked as good as needed. He had chosen a dark almost black pair of jeans that fit him snugy but not so they were consideerd skinny jeans and a deep green button down dress shirt. The colors were dark and hopefully didnt scream look at me but little did Harry know that is exactly what they were going to do to one certian person.

After making sure for the thousandth time that he looked alright Harry finally stepped out of his dorm room and looked cautiously down the stairs. a short while later he found himself peering around every corner before he stepped around it. He was getting closer to where the party was being held because he could hear the thrums of music just ahead. Rounding the last corner Harry stopped dead. There were people outside in the hall of where the party was being held. Harry took a deep breath and decieded if he walked quickly and quietly past them maybe he could get in without being noticed. He sure wasn't glad he came yet despite the firewhisky that was making it's way through his system.

Making his way to the door proved to be uneventful. The people in the hall just smiled at him or halfheartidly tried to flirt with him as he walked past. But none had tried to seriously persure him, and this he was greatful for. He quietly pushed the door aside and sliped in without anyone noticing. The room was huge, Harry thought to himself. On one side was a formal looking bar with bar stools and everything. On another side were tables and booths set up for couples and groups of friends to sit and rest from dancing. The very front of the room held a large DJ table and many large speakers set up. And there were people everywhere. Harry noticed that most people were either dancing or sitting at a booth or table. There were a few people walking around in multi colored suits carrying serving trays of what looked to be firewhisky bottles so not many people were sat at the bar. This is where Harry decided he belonged.

Maybe he could find Ron and Hermione quickly he thought, but threw the thought from his mind. He didn't want to know what his two best friends would be up to tonight and whatever it was he sure as heck didn't want to be around when it happened. Next he thought maybe he could find Ginny. They weren't together anymore seeing as how the war had quickly brought them together and then the end of the war had just as quickly torn them apart but they were still good friends. And Harry knew that Ginny would be more than willing to fend off any and all fangirls.

Harry found a seat farther away from anyother person and sat down. as he did a full bottle of firewhisky appeared in front of him. This bottle was twice as large as the one ron had left for him before the party and Harry knew if he drank two of those size bottles he wouln't remember anything come morning. And yet maybe that was what he wanted. Harry sighed and took a few large gulps of the burning liquid qrimincing as it made its way down his throat. He had just about finished the bottle off before anyone approached him. A small thin Slytherin girl approached him tossing her long dark hair over her shoulder as she got nearer to the boy who lived.

She's pretty, Harry thought without really thinking. He watched her get closer and when she was about two feet away he realized she was going totalk to him. He quickly glanced away from the girl quietly hoping that she would take the hint and go away. But Harry wasnt so lucky.

"Hiya Potter." The girl said in a soft singsong voice. Harry inwardly cringed and turned to face the girl. He still hadnt wanted to be notticed. "I'm Astoria, and I think you should be my partner in a little game we're playing over there." Astoria nodded her head back towards the way she came but Harry couldnt figure out what she was talking about because he couldn't see through the throng of dancing shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry Astoria, but I really dont even want to be here let alone play games with Slytherins." He turned his attenion back to his nearly empty bottle still hoping she would leave.

"Well I'm sorry too Potter but you are the most qualified to become my partner in this game so there is no way I'll have anyone else." A smalll smirk played around the edges of her lips and she tightly crossed her arms over her chest. At this point Harry knew there would be no denying this girl espically since she was a slytherin.

"Fine," He huffed getting up off his stool. "But only one game and then you leave me alone got it?" Harry asked and the girl stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"And you Harry Potter Must play the one game no matter what it is or who it is against." She smiled at him although he was half glaring at her. "And then you will have a deal."

Harry took her hand and shook it firmly in his noticing a small electric current run through his arm but payed it no mind and blaming it on the alchol which he already had too much of. He followed her to a darker part of the large room that he hadnt notticed when he walked in. This was probably because of the fact that it was partially hiddeden by large amounts of steamers and balloons. Past all that though, was a small hallway lined with dozens of open rooms. You could see into each as none had a door and many people were playing assorted games in these rooms. Astoria stopped in front of one holding her hand out in gesture for Harry to enter first. Harry entered the room with caution, he didnt know who else would be in there but he had a good idea that they would all be slytherins. His guess was correct.

Upon entering the room he noticed a large white rectangle table in the center of the room with red cups stacked on either end and about a dozen firewhisky bottle set in the middle. He quickly groaned and turned to face astoria once he realized what the game in question was going to be.

"I am so not..." He was cut off midsentence by another groan coming from a corner of the room.

"Astoria you just had to choose him didn't you?" A plainly familiar voice drawled out. Harry whiped his head around to stare at the blonde lounging on a sofa in one corner of the room. This was just truning out to be wonderful. "And I suppose you've already bound him to the game?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the dark haired girl standing next to Harry, he too looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean bound me?" Harry asked panic striking in his voice.

"Look at your hand scar head" Malfoy barked crossing his arms over his chest. Harry raised both of his hands palm up to look at them and sure enough one palm, the one he had used to shake Astorias hand, had a small yellow drawing of a flame. Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly tried to wipe it away.

"Oh this is just too good." Another female voice sounded from behind Harry making him jump out of the doorway. "It's not going to go away Potter until we play the game." Pansy Parkinson stepped around Harry and high fived astoria quickly before setting up the cups and filling them with shimmering liquid. Harry covered his face in his hands. He was going to be playing some sort of wizards beer pong against the few slytherins he disliked the most. Although Malfoy had earned some brownie points during the war Harry still wasnt too sure where they stood with each other.

With that thought he looked at the blonde carefully to discover that he was staring back. Harry felt heat rise in his cheaks and quickly looked away. Astoria had helped Pansy finish setting up and the game was ready to be started.

"C'mon boys this isn't the time to be dwadiling. The longer the we wait the stronger the alchol becomes." Pansy smirked at both boys and turned to pull Draco from his seat so he could stand next to her. Harry stumbled his way over to the side of where Astoria stood.

"Looks like saint Potter is already drunk Pans." Draco said a smirk forming on his features.

"I'd say the same for you darling but you hide it very well." This earned Pansy a death glare from Draco and Harry looked at his shoes trying to hide a laugh.

"I'll explain whats going to happen here," Astoria started "This is a form of the muggle game beer pong. But we will be playing it the wizards way. Every five minutes the alchol in the cups gets stronger by 5%. We are all bound to play the game until it is over or we suffer the consequence of having the worst hangover we have ever endured. This is also going to be a female courtsey game. Meaning that me and Pansy will not have to drink a thing we are only here to toss the ball for our team. Everyone understand?" Everyone around the table nodded. Harry and Draco being the least enthusiastic

"And now we make our bets." Pansy chimed in after everyone had made it clear that they knew the rules. "Dray, what should ours be? Something horrible since you hate Potter so much." Pansy barely had time to finish what she was saying before Draco cut her off.

"I do not hate him!" Draco nearly yelled with a tiny stamp of his foot. When he realized what he had said he quickly looked at the floor and huffed while crossing his arms tightly over his chest. Harry and Pansy just stood about in shock staring at the blonde boy, but Astoria had a different idea.

"If we win Drake has to explain to Potter exactly what he meant by that statement." An evil smirk crossed over her features and Pansy quickly caught up to the pace.

"And if we win," She started he smirk mirroring Astorias "Both Dray and Potter over there have to spend the rest of the night in each others company." Pansy reached across the table and shook hands with Astoria sealing the deal without consent from either of their teammates.

"And so we begin." Astoria said with a bright smile. "Youngest girl goes first so that's us Potter." Harry didnt even so much as glance up when Astoria threw the small white ball across the table. It missed however and Draco caught it easily and handed it over to Pansy. This time he watched, Hoping beyond all hope that she would miss every cup on his side. He really wasn't very lucky however because the ball flew straight into the center cup of his triangle. Harry groaned and reached toward the cup.

"Ah ah," Pansy waved a finger at him. "You dont get to drink until my turn is over so hand the ball back here Potter." She smiled at him as sweetly as she could while attempting to catch the ball that Harry hurled at her. Again Draco caught it and handed it over to Pansy. "Do you wanna try throwing it Dray?" She whined at him which made Harry krinkle his nose.

"No Pansy It's your turn that wouldn't be fair, and anyways I think you've got this covered." Draco smirked in full confidence at Harry because he was so sure he was going to win this game without having to take one drink.

Little did the Slytherin blonde know he was so so wrong. The game went back and forth pretty much equally for the entire time of the game. The two teams both had one cup left, except neither team could get the small white ball into the other teams cup.

"C'mon Pansy!" Draco sighed exasperatedly, "You're not even drunk and you can't get the stupid ball in the cup."

Harry, who was crouching down at eye level to the table for fear of standing and falling over, smirked at the blond.

"Having trouble blondie?" Harry sang out. It was clear he was drunk. Multiple times after drinking his third or fourth cup he had made repeated giggling sounds and his face had grown redder and redder. Draco scoffed and snatched the ball that pansy was trying to line up with the cup across the table. She squeaked and Draco ignored her. He was going to win this damn game for his pride if nothing else.

The ball left his hand and splashed straight into the cup across from him. Everyone around the table looked at him in shock. They all knew he was drunk and that made it even more astonishing.

"There," Draco huffed, "Now I've won so what was my prize again?" He honestly couldn't remember but he knew that when it was said he was excited to win.

"You and fangirl over there have to spend the rest of the night together." Pansy walked around the other side of the table and yanked Harry up by his arm.

"Ouch" harry pouted and Draco's face got as red as the weasles hair. He was just so darn cute. If he wasnt so damn drunk, Draco thought, he wuld never allow such thoughts about the Gryffindor golden boy inside his head.

"C'mon Potter." With a rough shove she practically threw the raven haired boy at the blonde. Who of course made a last minute grab for the boy and failed to hold him upright which landed them both on the sofa behind Draco.

"Oomf" was all that the two other girls heard from the boys before Pansy took hold of Astoria's arm and led her from the room flicking her wand at the walkway which quickly formed a fitted door with many locks on both sides.

Before the door had even started to form Harry had jumped up and tried to escape but was quickly pushed back by the magic of the door.

"Drat." Harry pouted again and swayed not being able to stand upright on his feet for very long.

"Why dont you sit down before you hurt yourself." Harry whipped around to face the blonde who was now standing just inches from him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Harry retorted with the first thing that came to his mind. At this Draco laughed and pulled Harry to the couch. With about half the force Pansy had used Draco shoved Harry focing him to take a seat in the middle of the sofa.

With Draco now standing above him Harry felt his face get redder. Almost as if Draco could read his mind he leaned down and got his face just an inch from Harry's. Their breath goshting over one another although Harry was sure he had forgotten how to breathe. He couldn't think of a time where he had cilivily been this close the the beautiful blonde. And now they were the only two in the room and with no way to escape Harry might as well try to get what he could out of it, or so he thought. And with that Harry moved to close the gap but draco moved away standing upright again, although wobblying slightly, smirking down at the emerald eyed boy.

"I'll be the one in charge here Potter." Draco nearly whispered and Harry closed his eyes drinking in the sound of the voice that belonged to his ememy but it really didnt make a difference now. Harry felt strong cold hands wrap around both of his wrists and he quickly opened his eyes to meet slate grey ones.

"Oh," Harry gasped as Draco raised his arms above his head and held them firmly against the back of the sofa. What Draco did next was just as shocking to Harry, Draco staddled Harry in one firm movement and was nipping at the exposed flesh of Harrys neck.

"You look astonishing in green," Draco growled out "But I'm afraid thats my color and you're just going to have to forfiet it." Draco released his grip on Harrys arms only to move his pale slender hands to the shiny buttons on Harry's shirt.

"Draco," Harry was trying to protest, he knew he would be hopeless against the blonde if things went any further, but he also couldn't fully see in front of him. Draco swam in and out of his vision and Harry tried desperately to clear his vision but came up with no luck at all. In the meantime while Harry was sorting all of this out in his head Draco had successfully managed to slid the drunken golden boy out of his shirt and his hands now roamed free over the exposed chest before him. But he still wanted more.

"Shut up Potter and enjoy it, we're both too drunk and neither of us will remember this in the morning so we might as well make it last right?" Harry didn't have time to answer coherrently, not that he could have had he wanted to because just as Draco was done speaking he captured both of Harrys hands in one of his and pinned them above his head once more. Leaning in close to the raven haired boy Draco took hold of Harry's bottom lips between his teeth and bit lightly, ignighting an intriging moan from the boy and his emerald eyes flew up to meet the grey ones.

"Thats right you bloody Gryffindor, look at me." This time Draco crashed his mouth to Harrys and stole all of the drunk Gryffindors breath away. Draco could feel his erection srainging against his jeans and he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer around this boy. He had to have him and he had to have him now. Even in the drunken state Draco was in he knew enough not to let this moment pass him by.

In one swift movememt Draco broke the kiss and moved so he was pushing Harry down so he was laying fully on the sofa. He then release Harry fully and scooted so he was straddling harrys knees instead of his waist. Draco knew what he was doing and he knew he was good at it. He was going to have the bloody Gryffiondor screaming his name in a matter of minutes and just that thought made Draco's cock strain harder against the fabric of his clothing.

"Draco!" Harry gasped as Darco slid cold fingers into the waistband of harry's pants plainly just to tease him. Harry's erection was evedent and you would have had to be blind not to see it. Draco smirked down at the boy.

"Yes Potter?" Draco nearly whispered in the most seducing tone he could manage which wasnt hard for him.

"Stop, we, you can't..." Harry again tried to put up resistence by pulling on both of Dracos wrists but this got him no where as the hands didnt budge from his waist line.

"I can't what Potter? This?" With a sly smirk draco bent over low and took the denim around the button of Harrys jeans into his mouth and used his teeth to let the button pop free. Again using his teeth he pulled down the zipper revealing a V of red silky fabric. "Looks like I can do whatever I want Potter." Draco looked up at the emerald haired boy with fierce determination and continued his teasing. Next were Harry's boxers. He slid them painfully slowly over the cock he knew must be aching for release. As he released it Draco took in the sight with a slight gasp. The scent of Harry and the sight were almost enough to throw Draco over the edge right then and there but Draco closed his eyes and took three calming breaths forcing himself to calm down. 'Damn' He thought 'I seriously am drunk if just the sight of Potters cock has me this hot'

Harry was biting on his lip with such fireocity he thought he may break though it. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy was face first, just inches away from his pounding erection and to make matters worse he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Somewhere deep in Harrys mind he figured he should, but in his drunken state he found he loved the fact that it was Malfoy that was so close to him and not someone else. Harry layed his head back and was taking a slow deep breath when Draco managed to knock the air right out of him yet again.

Draco had snuck a peek at Harry just as the raven haired boy was laying his head against the couch and demanded that he have Harrys full attention. In one swift movement He engulfed half of Harrys cock into his mouth and was making wicked patterens along the sides with his tounge. Harry let out a stangled moan and griped the blonde head in front of him, eyes flying open wider than saucers.

"Draco!" Harry gasped! He couldn't believe that just happened. Draco moved his head up and down slowly teasing Harry with his infuryatingly slow pace.


End file.
